Various high range resolution radars have been used in the past. Each such radar has required a range tracker to maintain the target in the data viewing window. Various techniques have been used to track the targets such as motors with mechanical driven phase shifters, and multi-control electronic phase shifters but these techniques have been difficult to use and have proved unsatisfactory with high velocity maneuvering targets. Additionally, the relative system time responses of the range tracker is very critical due to the large radar system bandwidth necessary for high range resolution.